


Only if you hold on

by No_Sleephours



Category: One Piece
Genre: Buggy can't skate, Ice Skating, M/M, No Smut, Old Friends, One piece post timeskip, a little ooc, oof what to tag?, soft, soft shit, spelling errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Sleephours/pseuds/No_Sleephours
Summary: Shipwrecked and crew-less, Buggy is picked up by the Red haired pirates. As he waits to arrive at the next island and get back to his crew, snow begins to fall and memories begin to play within the two captains minds.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Only if you hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my first One Piece fic and it might be a little Ooc, but I wanted to write something soft and contribute to this ship soo :p
> 
> Edit: Why the he'll r y'all still reading this, this sucks–

Light had barely touched the Red Force's deck as snow began falling onto it. Their navigator had already predicted the weather, but some were still unprepared for the sudden cold breeze that was passing through their ship. 

Some meant Buggy, their unexpected guest. Shanks and his crew had been sailing through the Grand Line's seas when they found a horrible shipwreck. They were just going to sail by until someone in the Crow's nest spotted a tuft of blue hair and a big red nose. That somehow caught the captain's attention and he ended up swimming to go check if it was who he thought it was. 

Soon, the captain was pulling a male by his teeth. They helped both of them up and most of the crew were curious of why their captain had been so quick to swim after the mysterious sailor. 

He had long blue hair that fell past his knees, a red nose, and makeup that seemed to be ruined by the waves. He was injured badly and his clothes were ripped horribly. Shanks coughed up some water after he placed the clown on the wooden floor. "Boss, you ok?" Yasopp asked as he threw a towel at the red head. 

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Get him to the ship's doctor, and worry about me later." Benn sighed and didn't ask anymore questions before picking the guy up. Benn walked to the sick bay and left the male to the ship's doctor. 

That night, many were curious of who the mystery male was and Shanks just chuckled. "He's an old friend of mine. We sailed on the Oro Jackson together as kids." the whole room went silent and Benn continued to sit in his chair with a knowing smirk. Shanks had long ago told him of his past on the Oro Jackson and sailing with some of the most legendary pirates of the old era. They were his family and Roger was like a father to him, so obviously he couldn't keep his mouth shut. 

"You're telling me that a pirate with a 15 million bounty, sailed and grew up on the same ship as the Pirate king..?" Rockstar asked, confused. The redhead simply hummed before taking another sip of his beer. 

That had honestly shocked the whole crew, but no one dared to question their captain. So now they were nearing a winter island and their guest had just woken up. 

Buggy stood at the railing of the ship with a blanket wrapped around his body. He huffed and watched as a puff of cold air left his lip. His long blue hair was left unkempt and loose, which wasn't what he'd usually go for but he didn't give a damn. He was way more worried about what happened to his crew and if his treasure was ok. 

"Worried about your crew, eh, Buggy?" said male sighed and turned to look at whoever was behind him. It was no other than Shanks who's messy hair had given away the fact that he had just woken up. He wore nothing other than his usual cape over his shoulders and some pants. 

"Why did you save me, red hair? You know the reason why I've avoided you all this damn time, so why not respect it?!" Buggy growled as he gripped tightly onto the thin blanket on his back. 

"Would you rather I leave you out in the freezing water looking like a hot mess?" Damn, Buggy hated that smirk. It had been so long since they had seen each other, but things felt the same. "Shut up, Bastard!" Shanks laughed and walked to stand next to him. He leaned against the railing and watched the snow fall. 

Buggy sighed and did the same. The waves crashed against the wooden boat and filled the silence. "We'll be stopping at a winter island soon. You might be healed up enough so could you be on your own, but Doc's not sure.. Anyways, it's been awhile..How have you been?" 

Blue eyes slowly glanced over at the red head, Shanks had always been like this. Maybe it's because deep down he knew that they didn't hate each other and that this was all a facade to keep each other safe. 

"Cut the,"It's been awhile", crap. I told you at the War that it pissed me off." with another sigh he tugged at his blanket and then remembered something Shanks had previously mentioned."We'll be stopping at a Winter island, eh?" the red head hummed as he pulled a bottle of beer from underneath his coat. Buggy was amazed that this man could drink beer like there was no tomorrow. 

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" the clown chuckled and slowly closed his eyes. "Of course. I remember, it was our first time stopping at a Winter Island since we were 8, and you had wanted to go skating but I didn't..."

————————

The thumping of a kid's shoes against the wooden floors of the Oro Jackson caught the attention of those he ran past. A young Shanks had been in search of his friend since early that morning. Everytime he caught a glimpse of the other apprentice, he disappeared, and it pissed him off. 

"Rayleigh!" Shanks whined as he ran up to the blond. "Have you seen Buggy? He's been avoiding me since we docked here! All I want to do is skate on the frozen lakes!" Roger, who had been standing behind his first mate, laughed. The captain had seen the other boy sneaking around all day and assumed he was up to something, turns out he was just avoiding the other cabin boy. 

"He's in the crow's nest." Rayleigh simply answered with a small grin. The kid grinned and rushed up to the Crow's nest. "Buggy!" he barked, startling the other. "Damnit, Redhair!" Buggy's hat fell from his head and his blue locks began to fall down to his shoulders. Buggy had been too lazy to cut his hair recently, and it had grown over the recent months. 

"Let's go ice skating!" a wide grin was plastered across the straw hat's face while Buggy sported an annoyed look. "No! I'm too flashy to be caught there!" The excuse was one of the worst ones Buggy had used yet and it caused Shanks to frown. 

"Come on, Buggy! Stop being such a scaredy cat, red nose!" The nickname caused Buggy to growl and tackle his companion to the floor."Who's nose is red!?!" a hand pressed against Shanks' neck while Shanks gripped tightly onto blue hair. The two trashed around for a bit until Crocus came to watch the ship. 

“If you two wanna play around, do it on deck!" Crocus sighed as he forced the boy’s to leave. As soon as they reached the deck, Buggy ran away from Shanks which caused the red head to groan in annoyance. 

“Buggy!" he whined as he chased after the younger. Why was he so stubborn? Why couldn't they just go skating together? 

Buggy came to an abrupt stop as he crashed into their captain. His body slammed onto the ground which got a yelp out of him. “C-captain!” he whined as he rubbed his head. Roger helped the boy up and apologized. “I'm sorry, my son. Why are you running from, Shanks?" Said male had appeared behind them, trying to catch his breath. 

“I- I don't want to go skating with him!" their captain frowned and then ruffled Buggy’s hair. “Go to the lake with ‘em, son! You'll have a blast, just give it a chance! Rouge and I went skating once, and it was a lot more fun than I imagined!" the captain laughed while ignoring the fact that his cabin boy was frowning. 

“We're not you and Auntie Rouge!” Shanks had snuck up behind Buggy and then laughed. He gripped the boy’s hands and then playfully danced with him. “Maybe we could be like them! Come on, skate with me!" Roger watched fondly as the boy with his straw hat grinned widely while he pulled his friend in. Buggy groaned and then finally caved. “F-fine, but if I get hurt, you’re taking care of me until I get better!" 

Buggy pulled himself away and then stormed off to the deck. "Woohoo!” The redhead ran after him and it was obvious he was excited. Rayleigh had just come back from the Captain’s quarters and was happy to see the apprentices finally getting along. 

Meanwhile, Shanks had practically talked Buggy’s ear off as they walked through the town in hopes of finding the famous lake. There, skates were usually sold and it served as an ice rink. The two boys held hands so they wouldn't get lost, and they made sure to observe their surroundings. 

“Ah! There!" Shanks was quick to drag his companion when he spotted their destination. Buggy let out a yelp as he tried to keep up, “W-Wait! Dammit, Red Hair!" the boy stopped when he could fully see the frozen lake of ice. They stood there in amazement at how big it was and how many people were skating. Buggy let out a shaky breath as he was pulled along by the older boy 

They had purchased skates with the money Rayleigh had given them before docking. Shanks laced up his skates and then helped Buggy do the same. 

“Knife shoes are just your style!" Shanks snickered as he stumbled over to the ice. The red nose gulped and followed behind. He watched as Shanks got onto the ice with ease and skated calmly. Buggy watched with an uncomfortable look on his face and a lump in his throat. When Shanks noticed that the other hadn't followed him out onto the ice, he frowned and skated over to him. 

It only took him a few seconds to understand that Buggy was scared and nervous. He smiled softly and then outstretched his hands for the other to take. “Need a hand?" the red nose scowled and turned away. He slapped Shanks’ hands away and grumbled,"Hell no!”. Buggy stepped onto the ice and ultimately ended up falling. His body slammed against the cold ice and a wet feeling became known on his back. 

“Ahag!" he barked as he reached out for help. Shanks laughed so hard that he ended up on the ice too. “Woo shit! Hold on, hold on, I'll stop!" the red head squeezed his side hard. He pulled himself up and finally caught his breath. 

“Ok, you want up, yes?” Buggy frowned and with a huff nodded. “Alright, get on your knees then." a sudden silence filled the air around the two, and Buggy’s face flushed."Shanks, I'm telling Rayleigh on you-” 

“Not like that you idiot! Just do what I say!" Shanks’ face became the same color as his hair which caused Buggy to laugh. He sat on his knees like he asked and then Shanks instructed him how to get up. As he stood up, his legs wobbled and he was sure he was gonna fall again. Luckily, Shanks caught hold of his waist and kept him from falling. 

“Ok, rule 1, don't look down and just pay attention to me. Rule 2, glide and push off, don't walk. Rule 3, don't think about it too much, just do it and your blades will become a part of you.” Buggy simply nodded and slowly began to take his eyes off his feet. Vibrant blue eyes filled with fear stared into deep brown ones that gave off a calm and trustworthy feeling. Buggy allowed himself to trust his friend to guide him and Shanks smiled at that. 

“Alright, just push forward and you'll be fine.” Shanks took a step back and Buggy barely followed his movement. His legs wobbled and his body shook. “Fuck, don't let me fall, red hair!" Shanks hummed and kept a kind smile on his face to comfort the other. “Just breathe and follow along, I'll keep you up." 

Moments like these were rare between the two, either they were partially drunk staring at the stars or they were half asleep in their hammocks murmuring about something. With a sigh, Buggy began to skate forward. Shanks kept his hands on Buggy’s hips and kept an eye out behind him just to make sure he wouldn't bump into anyone. 

As they began to move faster and smoother, Shanks slowly removed his hands from the red nose’s hips. “W-wait, I'll fall! Just, can we hold hands?” the straw hat boy shrugged and then gripped onto Buggy’s ice cold hands. 

The two went a few laps around and Shanks taught him the basics and a few things Roger taught him. Soon enough, Buggy was confident enough to skate without holding onto Shanks. They actually began a competition of who could do the most tricks. Buggy usually did spins well, while Shanks preferred to do other fun elements. They even made a choreograph for fun. 

They spent their day there until the sun set, and the had to first mate come looking for them. They were holding onto each other spinning in a circle with a grin on their faces. “Oof!" they said as they ended up falling into the snow. Shanks’ laughter could be heard all around as they laid in the snow, while Buggy was still a little dizzy from the amount of times they had spun. Rayleigh walked over to the two to find them laying silently in the snow. Buggy was pressed into Shanks’ side obviously tired while Shanks had his arms spread out wide so that Buggy could lay on him. 

“Come on you two, if you're tired let's go to the ship." 

————————

That night, Buggy and Shanks laid in their hammocks drained of all energy. It was silent until Buggy decided to speak up. 

“Oi, red hair?" he whispered softly as he looked down below at the boy who seemed to be fast asleep. Within the dark of the night, he could see Shanks’ warm brown eyes open and met his blue ones. 

“Yes, Buggs?" God, Buggy kinda had a love hate relationship with that name now, but he’d let it slide since he was half asleep.

“Thanks for..y’know..?” silence filled the room, but Buggy swore he heard the other smile."Even as a beginner, I had a flashy performance!” 

“Your welcome, Buggs.” 

“I- whatever.." 

————————

The two adults laughed softly after remembering the day they spent together. Silence suddenly fell over them and Buggy sighed. “I miss those days.. Sure, we were on the most wanted man’s ship, but it was fun.” a soft breeze blew past and long hair messed up Buggy’s line of sight as he spoke. “Heh, waking up and kicking you out of bed was really fun!" Shanks laughed as he remembered how he'd wake his friend in the morning. 

“God, you used to piss me off so much!" Buggy growled as he stared at the other. “Yeah, but you also loved me a lot too." with that comment everything grew silent. 

Buggy looked up into Shanks’ eyes and they seemed so dark and playful, a mixture of emotions he hadn't seen in a while. The red head brought a hand up to caress the other’s cheek, and Buggy backed away from the touch at first. “Shanks." he said as a warning. “Buggs." the captain replied back. 

With a sigh, Buggy moved close and allowed the other to do as he pleased. He rubbed Buggy’s cheek and pushed his messy hair out of his face. “Maybe we could go skating on the island, for old times sake..?" the look they gave each other was filled with nostalgia and trust. 

With a small smile, Buggy replied “Only if you hold on."


End file.
